The Wolfman
by Writer65
Summary: "Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright"
1. Homecoming

**The Wolfman**

 _"Even a man who is pure in heart_

 _and says his prayers by night,_

 _may become a wolf_

 _when the wolfbane blooms_

 _and the autumn moon is bright"_

 ** _-Jenny Williams. The Wolfman (1941)_**

 **First Part.**

 **Home coming.**

 _Blackmoor Woods, London, 1891:_

The carriage stopped at the front of the mansion, the door of the vehicle was opened and a young man, who was fifteen years old, with black raven hair that reached the bottom of his ears, came out, it was wearing an elegant black suit.

At the treads of the mansion there was a man, a strongly built one, with long black hair, having a half on a low ponytail, he was wearing a black suit as well, when he saw the younger one, he approached him and smiled.

"My brother" he said as he hugged him "It´s good to see you again"

"I said the same bro" said the young man hugging him back.

"Welcome home Kenai"

"Thanks Sitka"

They separate and Sitka examined Kenai.

"It seems school is doing good to you"

"Oh no it isn´t" said Kenai sighing "It´s horrible as hell"

Sitka laughed and shoved his brother playfully.

"Come on, it can´t be that bad"

"It is, I don´t know how you handle it for so long"

"With patience, good attitude and listening to my teachers"

"Well, I don´t think I can handle it anymore"

"You can Kenai, you´re just exaggerating things"

"You think I am?" asked Kenai with a teasing look.

"Positive"

They both laughed and Sitka placed a hand on his brother shoulder.

"It´s good to have you back Kenai"

Kenai was currently studying veterinary science at the White Horses Academy, a very prestigious one, where his grandparent had studded as well as his father and brothers, Sitka and Denahi, now it was Kenai turn, during the school year Kenai stayed on the dormitory's that were inside the school, alongside with his roommate, Hiccup Haddock the Third, who was also studying veterinary.

And now, for the summer vacation, Kenai had returned to his family mansion, the one who Sitka owned, since he was the oldest of the three brothers, after his parent´s death, on the will it was declared that each one of his sons will receive a part of his fortune, divided on equal parts for the three sons, the mansion was for Sitka, while his summer house was for Denahi, and the beach house was for Kenai, when he reached the age that was wrote on the will.

And now, Kenai was going to spend his vacations with his brothers, and was to meet his brother fiancée.

"Well, come on in" Sitka "It´s cold outside this"

And it was true, despite been summer, the sky was gray and the wind was blowing strong.

"Okay" said Kenai turning to see the carriage, where a servant was putting down Kenai´s suitcases from the vehicles top "Oh, thank you, I will take them to the house"

"None sense sir" said the servant, a grown man who had a black moustache on his face "I can do it"

"Well, then let me help you please" said Kenai, then he, the servant and Sitka carried the suitcases until the house.

The entrance of the house was very elegant; the ground was upholstery with red and gold velvet, while the walls were red.

"It´s just like how I remember it" Kenai.

"Yes, we don´t have so much time to remodel"

"Oh yes, the wedding is taking a lot of your time"

"Yes…" said Sitka, not happy, Kenai noticed it on his tone, he placed his bags on the ground, and then he took the ones the servant was carrying.

"Thank you"

"It´s an honor sir" he said and then walked out of the room, leaving the two brothers alone.

"You don´t love her, right?" asked Kenai.

Sitka sighed and looked at him.

"No, I don´t"

"Then, why are you going to marry her?"

"Because Kenai… Dad was very specific"

"But Sitka, you once told me that…"

"Kenai, I know, but… I must honor the last will of our father, marry to the only daughter of Sangilak, a family tradition that had kept our families united, since centuries ago, Kenai, even if I don´t agree with it, I have to do it, I can´t break the tradition"

"You always respected our traditions" Kenai.

Sitka smiled and nodded.

"And come on, it can´t be that bad"

Kenai shrugged, which made his brother to laugh and put him into a headlock.

"Let´s not think about that now"

Kenai laughed and go out of the headlock, and then he looked to his brother who was laughing as well.

"But look who´s here, is our little brother" said a voice in front of them.

They looked in the direction where the voice was coming, to see Denahi, who had just appeared on scene and was smiling.

"It´s good to see you too dog´s breath" said Kenai, making Sitka roll his eyes.

"Oh come on, that´s not the way to greet your brother" Denahi scolded him.

He approached Kenai until they were face to face, both with mad looks on their faces, but then they laughed and hugged each other.

"Welcome home" Denahi.

"Thank you" Kenai, then they separate "Oh but I think this isn´t going to be our home soon, since Sitka is going to be very busy with his new wife"

"O don´t even tell me about" Denahi with a mocking tone.

"Come on" said Sitka annoyed.

Denahi and Kenai looked each other and smiled.

 _"It's a beautiful day"_ Denahi started to sing, jumping around Sitka.

"Don´t even dear" Sitka.

 _"It's a rather nice day"_ said Kenai joining Denahi, also jumping around his eldest brother.

"You better stop or…" Sitka.

 _"A day for a glorious wedding"_ Denahi.

 _"A rehearsal, my dear brother, to be perfectly clear"_ Kenai.

Then they run to the door while they were laughing, Sitka sighed in annoyance, but then smiled and run after his brothers, who kept singing on the steps of the mansion entrance.

 _"A rehearsal for a glorious wedding"_ Denahi.

 _"Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know"_ Kenai.

 _"That nothing unexpected interferes with the show"_ Denahi.

Then they look that Sitka was outside of the house, he began to run after them, so Kenai and Denahi laughed and started to run, while Sitka was chasing them, also laughing.

 _"And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go..."_ Denahi and Kenai sang in unison as they go to the mansions patio, that had bushed with the form of animals, such as eagles, wolfs bears, tigers and lions, also, there were beautiful plants and roses all around, and a maze was also.

 _"According to plan_ " Denahi.

 _"Our brother will be married"_ Kenai.

 _"According to plan"_ Denahi.

 _"Our family carried"_

 _"We'll go right into to the heights of society"_ Denahi said, putting a fake mole over his lips, and then making a reverence.

 _"To the costume balls"_ Kenai said, dancing with an imaginary woman.

Then Denahi took Kenai and the two started to dance, while they kept singing.

 _"In the hallowed halls" said_ Denahi making Kenai do a lap.

 _"Rubbing elbows with the finest"_ Kenai said making a king pose, with a hand on his waist and holding an imaginary sword with the other hand.

 _"Having crumpets with her highness"_ said Denahi walking like if he was a model on a game show.

 _"We'll be there; we'll be seen, having tea with the queen. We'll forget everything...that we've ever ever been…"_ Kenai and Denahi ended singing by grabbing their hands and giving laps, then they separate, just when Sitka appeared on the patio, he looked at his younger brothers with an eyebrow raised.

"Did you like our song?" asked Denahi smiling.

"Well, I think this will respond you" said Sitka, then he launched himself against his two bother, knocking them to the ground.

The three brothers laughed, and then they start to wrestle on the ground. But what they didn´t knew was that, in another mansion, some miles away, Sangilak, the father of Sitka´s fiancée, was watching them from a telescope, alongside him, there was his mother, and old and ugly woman with black hair and wrinkled skin that was as white as snow, her nails were sharped and long, they were like claws, her teeth's were sharped as shark teeth's, she had the look of and old witch.

While Sangilak was a big muscular man, he had a scar on his right eye; he also was wearing a long black cape.

 _"It's a terrible day"_ Sangilak started to sing.

 _"Now don't be that way"_ said his mother singing.

 _"It's a terrible day for a wedding"_ Sangilak continued as he walked out of the room, his mother followed him.

 _"It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in"_ Sangilak.

 _"That has led to this ominous wedding"_ mother.

 _"How could our family have come to this?"_ Sangilak.

 _"To marry off my daughter to the noveaux-rich"_

 _"To marry off my granddaughter to the noveaux-rich"_

They sing in unison.

 _"They're so common_ " Sangilak.

 _"So coarse"_ mother.

 _"Oh, it couldn't be worse!"_ Sangilak.

 _"It couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree. It could be land-rich bankrupt aristocracy, without a penny to their name...just like you...and me"_ his mother sing as she opened a strong box that was hide behind a picture of a man killing a bear, the strong box was empty, dusty and even a spider was making his web on it.

"Oh, dear" Sangilak said looking at the box.

 _"And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go..."_ Sangilak and his mother sing at the same time, as they closed the box and put the padlock on it, and then they put the picture on the same place, covering the box.

 _"According to plan_ " mother.

Then she and Sangilak start to walk on the hallway, were on the walls were hanging portraits, painted on hand, of all the members of the family of Sangilak.

 _"My daughter will wed"_ Sangilak sing.

 _"According to plan"_ mother.

 _"Our family lead"_ Sangilak.

 _"From the depths of deepest poverty"_ mother.

 _"To the noble realm"_ Sangilak.

 _"Of our ancestors"_ mother.

 _"And who'd have guessed in a million years that my daughter, with the face…"_

 _"Of an otter in disgrace"_

 _"Would provide our ticket to our rightful place?"_ both of them sing.

Meanwhile, Sitka´s fiancée name was Anastasia, first and only daughter of Sangilak; she was a beautiful young girl that had the same age than Kenai, with a long red hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes.

Her servant, Nadia, a girl of her same age, with long blonde platinum hair, was helping her to put on the dress she will use at the party on Sitka´s mansion at the night, it was going to be the first time that Sitka and Anastasia will see each other, Nadia wasn´t only Anastasia´s servant, she was also her closer friend and confident, and she knew that Anastasia wasn´t at all happy with the marriage.

"This is so stupid" Anastasia said as she looked herself on the mirror "What if Sitka and I don't...like each other?"

"Do you suppose your mother and I liked each other?" asked Sangilak, who was at the door, with his mother at his side, Anastasia´s mom, had died when Anastasia was only eight years old.

"Surely you must...a little..." Anastasia.

"Of course not!" Sangilak.

"Get those corsets laced properly...I can hear you speak without gasping. Marriage is a partnership. A little tit-for-tat" Sangilak mother said to Nadia.

"Yes" said her looking to the ground.

Then Sangilak and his mother turned to walk out of the room to the living room, when the mother began to sing again.

 _"You'd think a lifetime watching you might have taught her that. Might have taught her that"_

 _"Everything must be perfect"_

 _"Everything must be perfect"_

 _"Everything must be perfect"_

 _"Everything must be perfect, perfect"_

 _"Everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go...According to plan!"_ they ended singing the last paragraphs at the same time.

 **Hello, well this is my Halloween special, I wanted to post each chapter of this story on Friday until Halloween but I missed two Fridays, well that´s not going to happen again, hopefully I will be able to post every chapter on Friday from now, so without anymore, here´s the first chapter, second part coming tomorrow.**


	2. The Ball

**Second Part.**

 **The Ball.**

The three brothers spend the day playing around like children, but then Sitka stop the game and told his two brothers to get prepared for the ball that was going to take place that night on the mansion, even if that idea didn´t make happy to Denahi and Kenai, they said "Ok" and walked back to the mansion, while Sitka went to the hall, to see how the preparations for the ball were going.

So Kenai decided to go to his room, Denahi accompany him, helping his brother to carry his bags until his room, also, he put him on the day, Denahi was now getting prepare, because when the school started again, he will be teaching philosophy.

"That´s great!" said Kenai, feeling proud of his brother "Denahi, those are great news!"

"Thank you" Denahi "And you?"

"Well, this is my last year studying, next I´ll have my license, and I´ll be a certificate veterinary"

"That´s also great Kenai, I´m happy for you" Denahi.

"Thank you, and how long have you been here"

"Two days, I arrived on Monday"

"And things are the same in town?"

"As same as always…"

"What?"

"Well, is isn´t exactly the same...Kenai, I have to tell something very serious" said Denahi looking at him "There´s a killer on the loose"

"What?"

"Yes, a lunatic, he has been attacking people since April, all the nights of full moon, he rips apart the bodies from his victims"

"And the police?"

"They have no clue, at first they thought it had been an animal, so a hunt party went out to kill him…"

"And?"

"No one of them came back"

Kenai skin turn white as snow, but then he shook his head.

"So it isn´t an animal?"

"No, there´s only one thing that can be so cruel, a human"

"And it´s the same when the full moon is on sky?"

"The three nights, there must be a patron, but nobody knows why"

"God"

"Yes, so Kenai, listen me carefully, don´t go out alone, this night is the last one with full moon until August, so be careful, and stay inside when night falls"

"I can take care of myself Denahi"

"I know Kenai, but this thing, whatever it is, is nothing to play around, he has killed thousands and thousands of men for the last months, no one has been able to kill him, I don´t want you to get into unnecessary danger Kenai"

Kenai looked at his brother's eyes, and saw real worry for him and fear, so he shrugged.

"Sure, there´s nothing to do outside otherwise, plus, I think we´ll be very busy with this ball"

"Oh yeah, now, prepare brother, because this night will have to handle handshakes, fat ladies and the highest of society"

"Oh tell me about it!"

So Kenai and Denahi spend the time making jokes about the highest of society until they arrive to Kenai´s room, Denahi leave Kenai´s bags on the floor, the bad was on the middle of the room, while at his right side there was a table with a lamp, there was also a window, it was opened and the air entered to the room, the curtains were of color red, also there was a wooden trunk at the bed´s edge.

"Just like I remember" Kenai.

"Yes, Sitka didn´t make a single change, unlike me, I destroyed your room on the summer house" said Denahi.

"Well, I never liked that so much" Kenai.

"Yes, I know, now, I assume you want to sleep"

"To be honest yes" said Kenai yawning "The journey was exhausting"

"Well, then I better let you rest, I´ll woke up one hour before the ball starts"

"Okay" said Kenai "I don´t think I´ll sleep so much"

"Fine, then I leave you, have a good nap bro"

"Thanks"

And Denahi leaved the room, then, Kenai fell on his bed, he put his head on the pillow, then he closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep.

Meanwhile on the living room, Sitka was sitting down on his couch, all was telling that the ball was going to be a success, so there was nothing to worry about, but under him, Sitka knew that this marriage, wasn´t going to work, he didn´t wanted to marry, at least not with Anastasia, he wanted to marry with someone he loved, but…

He couldn´t disobey his father…

Sitka remembered very well the day that his father told him his fate:

 _"But dad, mom says that we only marry to a woman who we love"_

 _"Sitka, that´s true but…. Long time ago, our family had troubles and the family of The Bloody fist helped us, you see this?" said his father pointing at his mansion "We couldn´t have this without their help Sitka, and unfortunately, on the contract it was sign that… when the first born of our family reached the age, he will married the older daughter of the Bloody fist, that´s how it has always been"_

 _"Like you and mom?"_

 _"Yes, but Sitka, she and I, we love each other, and we were blessed with you and your brothers, you see Sitka? Love can come in the most unexpected ways, so please; you have to promise me that you will honor this tradition, even if you don't 'agree with it"_

 _Sitka sighed and looked to the ground, then to his father again, right to the eyes "I will father, I promise"_

 _"Thank you Sitka, thank you" said his father hugging him "Thanks for understand"_

 _"It´s okay dad, it´s okay" said Sitka hugging him back "I understand dad, I understand"_

Sitka sighed and looked to his father portray, alongside with his mother, the day of his wedding, she was wearing a beautiful snow-white bride dress, grabbing with one hand the bouquet, they were smiling, but, if they were happy, that was another subject.

"I will dad" said Sitka "I will"

Kenai slept five hours, then Denahi waked him up, so Kenai went out of his room and go to take a bath, after that he changed into an elegant suit he will use on the ball, as well as his brothers, the three brothers looked like real princes from a fairytale.

"For how long I will have to use this?" asked Kenai uncomfortable of using the suit.

"Until the last guest has leaved home" Sitka.

"Great!" Kenai.

Meanwhile, at the Sangilak house, his mother, Anastasia and Nadia were ready to get to the Ball, the carriage was at his door, however, and Sangilak stood still on the door.

"You aren´t coming father?" asked Anastasia, turning to see him, she was wearing a beautiful red dress, that had over fifty crystals on it.

"Not tonight dear" Sangilak "My mother will accompany, as well as your maid"

"Nadia is my friend" Anastasia.

"Whatever, I have things to do, be nice with Sitka, the wedding will be soon and I don´t want nothing standing in our way, you understand?"

"Yes father" said Anastasia.

"Good now go!"

And so Anastasia and Nadia entered to the carriage, while mother looked to Sangilak, on her hand she was grabbing a black cane, with solid wood shaft, metal tip, durable, chrome and a silver wolf-head handle.

"Be careful" said his mother "Tonight, is the last night of full moon"

"I´ll be fine, now go, you must arrive on time"

"Fine, be careful son; remember, soon or later, some village can find the way to kill you"

"That won´t happened, unless, of course, you wanted" Sangilak said looking at the cane.

"Will see" said mother, then she entered to the carriage, and then the horses started to walk and the carriage start to move.

Sangilak looked to the black sky, night was falling, but the moon at least hasn't on the sky… yet.

Sangilak sighed, then he entered to the room, he didn't have so much time.

Back to Sitka´s mansion, the ball had already started, the hall was full of people that was dancing on the center, all the candelabrum were hanging from the ceiling and they were illuminating all the place, and also there was music on live, from a band that Sitka hired, and also, there was a table where all kind of delicious food and deserts, it was a great party.

"Well, our brother sure knows how to give a party" said Denahi.

"Truly" Kenai "I wonder how his fiancée looks"

"Me too" Denahi.

On the entrance to the house, the carriage of Sangilak stopped, and the door opened, mother came out, and then Nadia and finally Anastasia, she looked worried at the mansion.

"It´s all right" said Nadia putting a hand on her shoulder, Nadia was using a white dress "Don't be scare"

"I am Nadia" she said looking at her "I´m about to meet the one who will be my husband!"

"Yes, yes, we all suffer on life, now let´s get moving!" mother said, then she pushed both of the girls with her cane, Anastasia and Nadia began moving, complaining about mother, but still walking.

When they finally arrived to the door that leaved to the hall, mother opened with her cane.

"Now, it´s your turn" she said to Anastasia, pushing her.

Anastasia almost fells down, but she could control herself, then, she looked in front of her, the whole hall was silent, looking at her, she smiled and started to walk down to the center. Sitka and his brothers looked at her.

"Anastasia, only daughter of Sangilak"

"Is her" Denahi whispered to Sitka.

"Yes, excuse me" said Sitka to both of his brothers, and then he walked until Anastasia.

He made a reverence in front of her and Anastasia did the same, he took her hand and then they start dancing as the band played the piece, at first it seemed everything was fine, but soon, a thing was clear, Sitka and Anastasia didn´t had any interest on the other one, there wasn´t nothing to made about, they were just two strangers dancing, and, with any luck, they will be with time…

Friends.

But nothing more, it was clear that a marry, was going to be a big mistake.

So the band stop playing, everyone applauded (even if they haven´t enjoyed the dance) and Sitka and Anastasia made a reverence, and then they walked away from each other, Sitka back with his brothers and Anastasia to mother and Nadia.

"Well, that was a first good start" mother.

"What do you mean?" said Anastasia, then she looked to Sitka "I don´t like him"

"Marriage isn't about that!" mother.

"I´ll talk to her, she will listen to me" Nadia said, she grabbed Anastasia by the arm and then walked away from mother "That was horrible"

"I know" Anastasia "I don´t feel nothing for him"

"This is your first time you meet him" Nadia "Maybe with time"

"No, time isn´t the answer Nadia, this isn´t going to work" Anastasia.

"But Anastasia"

"Nadia, this time, the only thing I want to do is abandoned my house and never come back"

"You can´t do that!"

"Well, I´m really considering it"

With Sitka and his brothers, the situation wasn´t better…

"I don´t love her" Sitka.

"Then leave all this fake" Denahi.

"I can´t Denahi"

"Sitka, dad would wanted you to be happy"

"No Denahi, he would want that but…"

"But?"

"He was very specific, our family and The Bloody fist had been partners since long ago, we can´t break that"

"Couldn´t be another way?" Kenai.

"I´m thinking" said Sitka.

But the band started to play again, and this time, many people grabbed their couple and started to dance on the center.

"Why don´t you dance?" asked Sitka "I´ll come out with something"

But before Kenai or Denahi could argue, two woman grabbed them and took them to the dance place, so, the brothers didn´t had other choice than dance, at first it was boring, but then, Kenai felt a small, gentle and soft hand on his shoulder.

 _That feeling that doesn't go away just did_

 _And I walked a thousand miles to prove it_

 _And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts_

 _The colour of my blood is all I see on the rocks_

 _As you sail from me_

Kenai turned around to see Anastasia.

"Oh, I´m sorry, it´s just that… I feel like a tornado between so many people, I don´t with who I´m dancing anymore"

"Yes, me too" said Kenai smiling, then he offered his hand to her "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure" said Anastasia, she grabbed Kenai´s hand, and then the two of them began to dance.

 _Alarms will ring for eternity_

 _The waves will break every chain on me_

 _My bones will bleach_

 _My flesh will flee_

 _So help my lifeless frame to breathe_

"You dance is good" said Anastasia.

"Thank you, you aren´t bad"

"Well, that´s what you get by having a mom that´s obsess with leave a good impression with man" said Anastasia rolling her eyes, that made Kenai laugh.

"You´re funny"

"Thank you, most people will said that I´m… not so normal"

"Well, they don´t what they´re missing"

Anastasia smiled.

 _And God knows I'm not dying but I breathe now_

 _And God knows it's the only way to heal now_

 _With all the blood I lost with you_

 _It drowns the love I thought I knew_

Kenai made Anastasia spin around, the laughed and then Anastasia offered her hand to Kenai again, he took them and approached her, then they continue dancing, and, they see right to the other one´s eyes, and…

They felt the spark.

Like if they were bonded, they join their hands.

 _The lost dreams I buried in my sleep for him_

 _And this was the ecstacy of love forgotten_

 _And I'm thrown in the gunfire of empty bullets_

 _And my blood is all I see_

 _As you steal my soul from me_

 _Alarms will ring for eternity_

 _The waves will break every chain on me_

"You´re beautiful" said Kenai.

Anastasia smiled, they were about to kiss when they realized that the salon was very quiet, and also, the dance floor was empty, they were the only ones dancing and everyone was looking at them, they looked all around to see all the eyes over them, watching them.

It was an uncomfortable moment, but then…

Someone applauded, and then another one, and then someone more, soon the salon was full of cheers and claps for them.

 _And God knows I'm not dying but I breathe now_

 _And God knows it's the only way to heal now_

 _With all the blood I lost with you_

 _It drowns the love I thought I knew_

 _And God knows I'm not dying but I breathe now_

 _And God knows it's the only way to heal now_

 _With all the blood I lost with you_

 _It drowns the love I thought I knew_

 _And God knows I'm not dying but I breathe now_

 _And God knows it's the only way to heal now_

 _With all the blood I lost with you_

 _It drowns the love I thought I knew_

Kenai and Anastasia looked to each other again and smiled, but then, they realized what they have just done, so their faces turn into one of horror, they separated and walked away from each other, Kenai to his room and Anastasia to the exit, Nadia follow her worried, while Sitka and Denahi saw Kenai passing to his side, not turning his head to see them, so they knew something was bad, so they follow him also.

"Anastasia!" said Nadia chasing her friend, she take the advantage and grabbed her by the arm.

"What was all that?" she asked.

"I don´t know!" said Anastasia looking at her "It was… so weird and strange… it was… magic…me"

"Anastasia, don´t you know who is he?"

"No"

"Anastasia, he´s Kenai, Sitka´s younger brother!"

"What?"

"Yes, that´s right, you my friend, has just danced with your fiancé's younger brother!"

"No… there wasn´t nothing it was just…"

"Everyone looked something very different back there" said Nadia "You were almost eating the other one with the eyes"

Anastasia didn´t spoke; she looked to the other side.

"Anastasia, this can't happen"

"I know Nadia, I´m not stupid!"

"Anastasia, you have to apologize"

"No!" Anastasia mad "I know it was bad but… it was only a dance, nothing special, look, if it fixes things, I´ll go with Sitka and told him that it was only a dance, I mean, he could dance with you and no one will lose their mind because you aren´t in love"

"But neither are you and him, and Kenai?"

"He don´t means nothing to me" said Anastasia biting her lip.

Meanwhile, Kenai had go to the mansion rooftop, once he was there, he began to take long breathes of air, the full-moon was on the sky, and it was beautiful, but Kenai wasn´t thinking on that, he was thinking in Anastasia, he had felt sparks on his stomach the moment he saw her, and now he couldn´t get her out of his mind, her beautiful red hair, her blue eyes, her smile…

Kenai shook his head.

What was he thinking?

Anastasia was his future sister-in-law; he couldn't fall in love with her.

He had to get out of his head all those thoughts, or otherwise, things would get ugly…

Sitka and Denahi appeared behind him and came closer to him.

"Kenai!" they both said, Kenai turned his head to see them.

"Guys, hi"

"What was all that?" asked Denahi.

"Nothing" said Kenai looking to the sky "Nothing it was…. We just dance"

"Well, it didn´t looked like that back there" Denahi.

"Well it was!" Kenai, then he looked to Sitka "That was Sitka, a dance, nothing more"

"Kenai…" said Sitka "I understand, but… why you run away?"

"I don´t know… it was… a strange moment Sitka, but I´m fine, and Anastasia is fine, we just dance, nothing more"

Neither Sitka nor Denahi believe him, but they didn´t said anything, on that same moment, Anastasia and Nadia appeared.

"Excuse me" said Anastasia "I need to talk with Sitka, in private"

Denahi and Kenai nodded with the head, and then walked back to the salon, but when Anastasia was passing at Kenai´s side, she looked at him, and Kenai did the same, but were looks of pity and… Love.

But they didn´t stopped and continued walking; Anastasia went with Sitka while Nadia and the two brothers returned to the salon.

The Ball continued without any major event, it wasn´t until later on night that mother decided it was time to go back home, so they said goodbye to the brothers, Anastasia didn´t had a problem with Sitka or Denahi, but when it was time for Kenai…

"Goodbye… Kenai" she said, she didn´t kissed on the cheek like she had done with Sitka and Denahi.

"Goodbye Anastasia" he said looking at her, but not moving.

She looked to the ground and then she walked to the exit, mother and Nadia watched her for a couple of minutes.

"Please, excuse the behavior of my granddaughter" mother said turning to see the brothers "All this is new for her, she spend a lot of her time locked on house so… the world is really a new place for her"

"It´s okay mister…" Sitka.

"Just call me mother dear"

"Okay… mother"

"Anyway, it has been a long night, thanks for the ball, it was magnificent, will see you soon for the weeding´s preparations"

"We will, good night mother"

Then she walked to the exit, with Nadia following her behind, the three brothers were in silent, until Denahi spoke up.

"Well, we´ll have a wonderful new family"

On the road, the carriage of Sangilak was going back home, Anastasia was looking outside the window, seen the trees pass, on her mind, there was only one thought… Kenai.

"You´re so stupid" mother tell her.

"Excuse me?" said Anastasia looking at her.

"You hear me" mother "You´re stupid! You´re supposed to fuck Sitka, not his brother!"

Then she hit Anastasia with the cane on the face, leaving a mark, she also started to bleed from her inferior lip, the hit took Anastasia by surprise, she put a hand on her lip and then looked at it, her eyes widened when she saw the blood, then mother put the silver wolf-head handle on Anastasia´s neck, strangle her.

"We are not to putting our plans in danger just for your childish games!" mother "Do you think love has anything to do with marriage!"

"Love?" asked Anastasia.

"Madam, please, Anastasia just…" Nadia tried to talk, but mother slap her on the face.

"Quite slave! You aren´t her to give your opinion, just to serve"

Nadia looked to the ground, she gave Anastasia a look of shame, but she couldn´t do anything.

"Do you think I was born yesterday kid?" asked mother "I saw how you were looking at him, that, that is a look of love!"

"I don´t love him!"

"Deny it all you want child, but, deep inside you, you know you love him" mother.

Anastasia couldn´t said nothing to fight back, so she just looked down, mother removed the handle from her neck.

"Love wasn´t made for people like us Anastasia; do you think I loved your grandparent? Or that you father loved your mother? Of course not! So you better forget that nonsense of fairy tales!"

Anastasia didn´t do anything, she just looked back to the window, and her silent seemed to calm down mother, who smiled proudly.

The way continued calmly, until the carriage stopped brusquely.

"What was that?" asked Nadia.

"I don´t know" mother.

Then roars and horses steps were heard outside, alongside human screams, it was the driver.

"What´s that?" asked Nadia.

"I´m going to find out" said mother going out of the carriage.

She walked outside the carriage, there was nothing; the night was calm and silent, they were on the road and surrounded them there was the forest, quiet and creepy, the tress were as tall as castles and a mist was covering it all, mother could hardly see.

But she could smell… and she smelled blood, she walked to the front part of the carriage and saw that all the horses were death, they had their necks cut off, and the blood was all over the place.

Mother grabbed her can stronger, _he_ was here…

"Anastasia, Nadia!" she yelled "Don´t come out!"

She backed away and looked all around her, trying to find him, but nothing, it was complete silent, then she realized something…

Where was the driver?

A body fell in front of her, it was the driver, part of his chest had been rip apart and on his neck it had marks of claws that had cut his neck like butter, on his eyes were the last sight of someone that had just saw something horrible, the blood covered all his body, or what was left.

Mother looked to where the body had fall down, there was a big shadow sitting over a tree´s branch, the shadow was big as a bear, then it jumped off the branch and landed in front of mother, it was a wolf…

But not just any wolf, this was standing in two feet, his fur was dark-grey color, his eyes were yellow and were shinning in the dark, out of his snout two sharped and big canines stood out, they were like knifes.

The wolf roared in mother´s face and then he raised a path, were five silver claws were coming out, sharped as spears and ready to fell over mother, but she was quickly, with the silver wolf-head handle she hit the wolf on the face, the wolf backed away, he was bleeding from the face, right where the cane had hit him, he let out a roar of pain. Mother came closer to him and was about to hit him again, when the wolf took the cane when it was about to fall over him and then he throw it away from mother´s hands, it landed over a bushes, mother looked to the direction where the cane had fall and then to the wolf again. This knock her down with a punch and the go over her, he was about to bite her when she heard the screams that were coming from the carriage.

Nadia had gone out and had seen the scene, the wolf roared and jump to the carriage, but Nadia closed the door.

"What´s that?" asked Anastasia scared.

"It´s a monster!" Nadia replied.

The wolf was roaring, the punched the door, almost breaking it, the two girls screamed scared, the wolf hammers his claws into the door and then rips it, Anastasia and Nadia screamed, believing this was their end, the wolf was looking at them, on his eyes was clear he wanted to eat them.

With his powerful arms he ripped apart the carriage, while Anastasia´s and Nadia´s scream could be heard in the entire wood.

When the wolf was about to bite them, a ¡Bang! Was heard and the wolf backed away, someone had shoot him, it had been Sitka.

The screams of the girls had alerted everyone, so when the three brothers had heard them, they ride their horses until the scene, Sitka had carried a gun, when they arrived to the confrontation, Sitka had shoot against the animal and had hurt him on one of his shoulders, but then, something incredible happened.

The shoot had rip apart one of the wolf´s shoulder, but after the shoot he stood up and the part that had been strip regenerate.

Sitka couldn´t believe what he had just seen…

The wolf roared and jumped over his horse, Sitka was able to jump off the animal before the wolf go over him, with one bite to the neck the horse was dead, the wolf throw the animal away and looked to Sitka, he slowly walked to the man when a rock hit him on the face.

"Hey beast! Come here!" Denahi had thrown the rock to the wolf; he roared and turned to see Denahi.

He was about to jump over Denahi when another rock hit him, this time had been thrown by Kenai.

"No! Come here!"

The brothers were walking in circles around the wolf and throwing rocks that they were finding on the ground, making the wolf angrier. Sitka got on his feet and took the gun, shooting at the wolf multiple times, but although he hit him, the wolf didn´t seem affected, he was regenerating every time Sitka shoot him and blow up parts of his body.

"This is a demon!" Sitka yelled.

"There must be a way to kill him!" Kenai said.

"My cane!" said mother.

"What?" Kenai asked turning to see her.

"My cane!" said mother, who was still on the ground, breathing hardly "My cane with the silver wolf-head handle! Find it, it´s the only thing will work against him!"

Kenai didn´t knew what she was talking about, but since they were running out of ideas, he decided to listen to the old lady.

"Where is it?!"

"It fell over those bushes!" mother said pointing to were the cane had fallen.

Kenai run to it and took the cane from the bush, then he turned to face the wolf again, but the predator saw him, with a mad look (the only wound that was still on him was the one mother had done with the cane) the wolf roared and jumped over Kenai.

Kenai was knocked down and the wolf bite him on his right shoulder, Kenai screamed in pain as he felt how the blood was coming out from him and covered his chest.

"Kenai!" he could hear how his two older brothers were screaming in terror.

But Kenai didn´t give up, with all his strength he took the cane and with the wolf-head he hit the wolf on the face, the wolf screamed and backed away, but Kenai hit again the wolf this time on the ear, the ear detached from the head and the wolf screamed as he put both hands on the wound, then Kenai, with all the strength he had left, raised the cane over the wolf´s head, then he let it fall, the wolf-head fell over the wolf´s snout, making some teeth to fall down, a big hole had been opened in the snout, and the jaw below was broken.

The wolf run on four paws back to the woods, while Kenai looked at him until he disappeared, then he tried to stand up but he couldn´t, he was bleeding and had lost a lot of blood.

The only think he could hear before passing away was Sitka and Denahi screaming his name.


	3. Interval

**Interval.**

 _"Kenai! Kenai, Kenai!"_

 _"We need help and fast!"_

 _"There comes someone, help! Please help!"_

 _"What are you doing?! He´s been marked, you know what will happen to him!"_

 _"This man has survived! It must be for a reason!"_

 _"You know what will happen"_

 _"If its God´s will, then be it"_

 _Kenai couldn´t see anything except darkness, and heard only whispers, he tried to move but he couldn´t it was like his arms and legs were tied up, however, there was a think Kenai could do…_

 _He could smell, and not like he usually does, no, this time he could smell from miles away…_

 _It smells the forest, the trees, the flowers, the animals, and their flesh… their blood._

 _Kenai feet started to move, he couldn´t see anything yet but his smell was telling him were to go… like radar, on his feet he could feel the wet land, the howls of the wolves and the…_

 _Gallops… it wasn´t from a horse, it was from a deer._

 _Kenai couldn´t see the animal but he could smell him, following his smell and hearing his gallop, Kenai didn´t had to see, his smell and hearing was enough for him._

 _It was strange to explain, but Kenai could make it, his two senses could tell him where he had to jump, where a branch of a tree or a rock was in front of him, it was amazing._

 _Soon he could hear a waterfall, and the deer coming closer, Kenai didn´t knew why he had to catch that deer, he only felt he needed to._

 _Suddenly his eyes were open and he could saw again, in front of him there was a waterfall and a small stream, around him there were tall trees and around the stream there were blue flowers, the deer was passing by the water and Kenai, acting by instinct, jumped over the animal, it was a perfect jump, never on his life Kenai had jumped so high, he landed over the deer and knocked it to the ground, then, with his claws…_

 _Claws?_

 _Kenai hadn´t noticed it, but on his hand he had big and sharped claws that were like knifes, he tear the deer´s flesh, then he bite him on the neck, the blood start to come out as Kenai keep biting him, the animal tried to free himself but it was useless, Kenai had it on his claws._

 _The animal stop moving as the blood covered the water, it was a blood bath, Kenai ripped apart one piece of fresh from the deer´s neck, and then he looked to the sky…_

 _It was full moon and it´s bright was covering Kenai, he looked amazed at it and the he howled to the moon, feeling alive and free, a son of the night…_

 _Something stepped on a branched, Kenai looked to where the sound had come and saw a… red point at the distance, Kenai didn´t thought two times and immediately run to the red point, it was so bright and so colorful, and most important, it was the color of the blood, just when Kenai was about to jump over it…_

 _He awake._


	4. Moonlight

**Third Part.**

 **Moonlight.**

Anastasia was on Kenai´s room, sitting on a chair at the corner of the room reading a novel, since the attack of the wolf (just a week ago) she had been looking after Kenai, after it was the less she could do, Kenai and his brothers had saved her, mother and Nadia from the beast, unfortunately Kenai had been injured during the attack, since then Kenai had been sleeping.

"Hmm" Anastasia almost fell from the chair when she heard that, she looked at the bed where Kenai was moving, he was finally waking, and Anastasia put the book on the chair and walked to the bed.

"Kenai" she said taking his hand "Kenai"

Kenai moved his head before opening his eyes that were looking at her.

"Ana…" he started but then stopped and closed his eyes again; Anastasia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don´t tried too hard, you…"

But before Anastasia could continue, Kenai put on his feet with an amazing speed; she looked at him amazed, then Kenai turned to see her.

"Anastasia" he said "What are you doing here?"

Anastasia didn´t knew what surprised her most, Kenai´s speed or his calm tone of voice, like if the wolf attack hasn´t occurred just a week ago.

"What you mean?" asked her.

"Em… Excuse me, but can I know what are you doing in my room?"

"I´m taking care of you" Anastasia "Don´t you remember?"

"I remember that last night was the ball and that you and I… never mind"

Anastasia deny with her head and walked to Kenai, and then she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Amnesia, the doctor said you might have it"

"What?"

"Kenai, the ball was a week ago"

Kenai looked at her right to the eyes, not believing what she was saying.

"A week ago? Are you joking?"

Anastasia denied with the head.

"No, Kenai, after the ball, on our way home mother, Nadia and I were attacked by a wolf, it killed our driver and the horses, mother tried to fight him but it was useless, the wolf was too much powerful, then you and your brothers show up and faced the wolf, and on the fight you were hurt, the wolf bite you on your right shoulder"

Kenai didn´t spoke, he only looked to the ground and then he put a hand on his right shoulder.

"You were bleeding to death, we were lucky that a gypsy caravan was passing by, an old woman and a young men came out and help us, they stop the bleeding and to cure the wound, then they carried you back to the mansion, the doctor came later and said that you were stable, he has been visiting you from the last few days and said that…"

"What?" asked Kenai, more concerned to know about what had been happening to him.

"He said your healing has been… amazing. Look" she said as she unbutton his nightshirt, on were the wound should be there was only skin, not even a scar "Like if nothing had happened"

Kenai looked concerned at where the wound should be.

"What did he said?"

"He has no idea" Anastasia "Neither we"

"And the gypsy?"

"They left as soon they brought you" Anastasia "They seem worried"

Kenai sighed and sit on his bed, and then he put both hands on head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine… No, I feel great!" he said standing up "But…this, all that you have been telling me it´s…"

"It´s too much to assimilate" said Anastasia "I know, there´s had been too much happening"

Then Kenai noticed that Anastasia was wearing a black dress.

"Anastasia, did someone else got hurt on the attack?"

Anastasia nodded with the head, not looking at him.

"My father was killed by the wolf"

"What?"

"Yes, he didn´t come to the ball so I guess he took a walk through the woods, and then the beast attack him and killed him, he ripped apart my father´s body, his arms, legs, and other parts were all around the forest, an arm was on a bush, a leg over a tree branch…"

"I get it" said Kenai, not wanting to make Anastasia remember that, although she had said very natural, like if the death of her father was indifferent for her.

"The vigil was yesterday" she said "Too sad"

"I know what it feels like to lose a parent" said Kenai "Both of my parents died when I was ten"

"My mother passed away when I was eight" she said sitting next to Kenai "The saddest day of my life"

Anastasia looked at the distance while she said that, Kenai was looking at her and then to the front.

"Sorry to hear that"

"It´s alright, the years have passed, time cures everything" she added, and then she looked at him "How you handle your parent's death?"

"I had my brothers, Sitka and Denahi, we weren´t alone so… I guess that make easier the mourning, we weren´t alone"

"When my mom died I only had my father and mother, my grandmother, but they weren´t a big help, however I had Nadia, she´s my best friend on the world, and she was there when I needed her most"

"Nice" said Kenai "I´m sure you and Sitka will make a wonderful family, so you won´t be alone"

Anastasia didn´t said nothing; she only kept looking at the distance that made Kenai curse himself for pointing the upcoming marriage of her and his brother.

"I should keep my mouth shut" Kenai.

"You only said facts" Anastasia "I can´t blame you for that"

"Well, you don´t seem too happy"

"Will you if you were going to marry someone you don´t love?" Anastasia asked raising her tone of voice.

"No" he said "No"

For a moment there was an uncomfortable silent, until Kenai spoke again.

"Or that you can´t marry a person you love"

More silence.

"It was only one dance"

"Don´t you believe love at first sight?" asked Kenai looking at her.

"No I don´t, and even if I did, we can´t. I´m destined to your brother"

Kenai sighed.

"Yes, I know, and like you said, you´re my brothers fiancé, and soon my sister in law"

"That´s right" Anastasia "That´s how things are"

Before Kenai could answer, someone screamed at the door.

"KENAI!"

They both looked at the door to see Denahi; he ran to Kenai and gives him a bear hug, which Kenai responded, the reunion was very moving, but Anastasia knew she was exceeding on the scene.

"Excuse me" she said standing up and walked away from the room, on the stairs she found Sitka.

"Anastasia, I…"

"It´s alright, Kenai´s awake, he wants to see you"

"Great" Sitka said smiling "Oh, listen this night mother said you were coming for dinner"

"Fine, I´ll be here" she said before going downstairs.

Sitka looked at the one who will become his future wife, and then he walked to Kenai´s room.

Back on Kenai´s room, Denahi and Kenai were sitting on the bed.

"How are you feeling? Are you…?" asked Denahi, happy to see his brother again.

"I feel fine" he said "Is true what Anastasia said? The wolf attack?"

Denahi nodded with the head.

"Yes, it´s all true"

Kenai didn´t know what to said, he looked once again to the ground, however Denahi noticed this and decided to change the subject.

"But that´s not important now!" Denahi "You´re awake! And you´re… looking extremely good"

"I know" Kenai immediately stood up and stretched himself "I feel could run a hundred miles!"

"Easy" said Denahi surprised "Wow, you are really… looking good"

He also stood up and looked to his brother.

"Like if nothing had happened to you" Denahi "Would you mind showing the wound?"

Just like he had done with Anastasia, Kenai showed his right shoulder.

"Not even a scratch" said Denahi "What an amazing recovery, it´s only been a week"

"I know crazy" said Kenai "But I feel great! And I´m hungry, perhaps I could eat those eggs with bacon that you and Sitka ate, oh and some black coffee"

Now Denahi was amused.

"How… did you know that we eat eggs with bacon and coffee for breakfast?" asked Denahi approaching Kenai.

"I smell it" said Kenai.

"What?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Kenai "I could smell it from a mile away"

"Kenai!" Sitka, who had just entered to the room looked at his brother and smiled, he then run to him and hugged Kenai, the reunion was again touching, and although Denahi was happy for seen his family together again, he couldn´t ignore the fact that Kenai had just said exactly what they had eat on breakfast.

But he decided that wasn´t important, Kenai was fine and now they were all together again, so he joined the hug, three happily brothers.

Until Kenai broke the hug.

"So Anastasia is coming to dinner?"

Sitka looked at his younger brother surprised.

"How did you know that?" asked Sitka.

"I heard you" said Kenai, very normal "You were talking to her on the stairs; mother invited herself if I´m not wrong"

"No, no you aren´t" Sitka "You heard us? But how? We were downstairs"

"I… just heard you…" Kenai "Sure you weren´t closer, it sounded like if you were at the door…"

The three were quiet, everybody was surprised, but most was Denahi, first Kenai had said exactly what they have eat and now he had heard Sitka and Anastasia dialogue downstairs, since when Kenai´s sense were so … good.

"It doesn´t matter" said Sitka shaking his head "How are you?"

"Don´t you see me, I´m great!" said Kenai "But I´m hungry, there´s nothing to eat? I know you eat eggs with bacon"

Sitka looked at Denahi.

"You tell him?"

Denahi denied with the head.

Sitka looked at Kenai.

"How did you know?"

"I smell it" answered Kenai "I know it´s strange… but that isn´t important, I´m starting"

"Am sure, I´ll tell Juana to make something for you" Sitka.

"Great! Then I´ll go to run to the wood, I need free air!" said Kenai smiling.

"Don´t you want to rest?" Sitka.

"I´ve been sleeping for a week, I want to run" said Kenai going out of the room "Come on! Don´t stay there!"

Sitka and Denahi looked at each other, very surprised, that wasn´t the reaction they were expecting, Kenai was very active, but… that was just strange, especially after a wolf attack. But… what do they care? Kenai was fine and that was the important.

Things could finally go back to normal.

On the dining room, Juana, a servant of the house, had made roast sausages and Kenai had devoured in less than a minute; after he finished eating he licked his fingers, savoring the flavor of meet on them.

Sitka and Denahi were still looking at his brother not knowing what to said, on one hand they were still happy because Kenai was awake again, and the attack didn´t seem to have sequels, but on the other hand, Kenai was acting very weird.

"Sitka" said Denahi "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes" said Sitka, not taking his concerned eyes of his youngest brother.

They both walked to the living room, and although Kenai didn´t had any intention, he could heard them, even do they were talking in low voice, and that were on a different room.

"Don't you think he´s acting weird?" Denahi asked.

"Yes, he is, but come on, he hasn´t been awake even an hour" Sitka.

"Yes I know but… Do you think it has something to do with the attack?"

"I don´t know… maybe" Sitka "Maybe he´s just surprised, that´s all"

"I can understand that" Denahi "But how you explain his smell? And his hearing? You told me you were downstairs, and we were talking, this makes any sense to you?"

"No, it don´t" Sitka "I´m confused myself"

"And his appetite?" Denahi.

"Well, that makes sense; he was sleeping for a week. It´s normal he´s hungry"

"Yes but… there´s something in the way he eats that scares me…"

"What do you mean?"

"The way he looked to the meat, the way he eat it… it remind me a wild animal"

"Denahi…"

"No, and I´m not saying just to make fun, I´m talking serious, he looked like…. A wolf"

Kenai winded his eyes, a wolf?

"Denahi…"

"I know what I´m saying Sitka; I know it sounds crazy but… I don´t know. Maybe I´m just imagining things"

"Well, Kenai is acting weird, but the important is that he´s alive, give him some time and things will go back to normal"

"I hope so" Denahi.

Kenai was amused, and he didn´t know why, was he acting weird? He didn´t have noticed it, he just… feel great, like he had been reborn, but second hand, he was also feeling weird, since when his senses were so clever? His earing and his smelling he could hear his brothers perfectly and they were on the other room, and also he could smell the hot sausages that were just coming out of the horn and that Juana was going to enter to the dining room just about now.

"Do you want more Kenai?" Juana asked, on her hands she had a big plate with hot sausages.

"Sure" said Kenai smiling, trying not to hear his brothers conversation, but he couldn´t hold it.

Juana just smiled and put more meat on Kenai´s plate, Juana took care of the three brothers, after all the three of them had been raised on the mansion and usually Juana used to look after the brothers when their parents were out.

When they passed away, Juana took care of the three brothers and she was happy every time they returned to the mansion.

"It´s great to see you healthy again Kenai" she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Juana" Kenai said smiling, he took a sausage and eat it "Well, I couldn´t go to the other side without tasting your food one last time"

Juana laughed and walked back to the kitchen, Kenai looked her smiling, then he finished eating his meal, he was so hungry that he even licked the plate, just when his brothers were coming back.

They didn´t said anything, thinking that was a natural reaction after been so much time without eating.

After Kenai was finally satisfied, he changed into more comfortable clothes, he said he wanted to walk, some fresh air, although Sitka and Denahi weren´t happy with this decision, they didn´t object.

So Kenai went to the forest, he was feeling great, the fresh air, the birds singing and the shining sun on the sky, it was a beautiful day, perfect for a little walk, Kenai entered to the forest, although it could be dangerous, but he didn´t minded, he was too much happy for that, he didn´t matter how many time he had been on the woods neither, he only knew he was feeling good…

Someone step on over a branched.

Kenai looked to his left side to see a deer, he was like the deer from his dream, Kenai couldn't believe it, suddenly a feeling took over him, and he wanted to jump over the animal, cut his throat, and shatter his stomach…

The deer looked at Kenai and immediately ran away from him, like if he was scared from Kenai…

Kenai make a lap and then ran back to the mansion.

…

When night fall, mother, Anastasia and Nadia went to the mansion for dinner, Nadia was carrying a bouquet of flowers to Kenai, to show how grateful she was.

"If it weren´t for you and your brothers, the three of us would be death" Nadia said.

"It is nothing" said Kenai taking the bouquet.

Anastasia looked at them and then to Sitka, she smiled at him and he smiled back, although there wasn´t any feeling in that smile, just courtesy.

The dinner went out with any major events, mother was quieted all the time, while Anastasia and Nadia were keeping things up the best they could, the three brothers were trying to help them to keep the conversation up, it was specially uncomfortable to Kenai and Anastasia since them they share feelings for each other, although they could never be together.

When the evening was done, the three accompany the women to their carriage.

"It was a lovely evening" said Nadia, of course that wasn´t true "Thanks for everything"

"Yes" said Anastasia making a reverence.

"We´ll becoming tomorrow to discuss the wedding´s plan, until then" mother.

"Very well" Sitka.

They kiss the women hands, and when they were going inside the mansion again, mother grabbed Kenai´s arm.

"Here" she said offering her cane to Kenai "It´s yours now"

"What?"

"This is now yours" she said she took Kenai´s hand and open it, and then she put the cane on it "Trust me, for your own good and the safety of those who you love, take it!"

Kenai didn´t know what to said, since the first time she had saw mother she had given him a fright, but now it was different, not only she was looking older, but also tired and depressed.

Kenai took the cane; she then nodded softly and walked slowly to the carriage again.

"Go with the gypsy and ask for Tanana!" she screamed before entering the carriage, and then they left.

Kenai stood still there for a couple of moment, trying to assimilate all the things that mother had just told him. He looked to the sky, there was no moon that night, and the full moon will rise on one month.

…

Next day, Kenai was the first to woke up, usually he will change into normal clothes and go down stairs, if Juana wasn´t awake, he will made his own breakfast, however that morning he was feeling… active. More than usual, so instead of that, he took off his clothes and then he made one hundred crunches and fifty squats. By the time he finished he was covered in sweat but he wasn´t even tired, he could continue like that all the day.

Someone called to the door.

"Who is it?" asked Kenai.

"Is Sitka" his brother´s voice came from the other side "Breakfast will be ready soon"

"I´m coming" Kenai.

From the wardrobe he took a tower and put it around his waist and then came out of the room, on the hallway he came across Denahi, who was fully dressed and what a surprise the older one get when he saw his younger brother.

Not only Kenai was half-naked (if you can call a towel a garment) and covered in sweat, but also his muscles seem bigger and stronger, even Kenai looked a little taller than last night.

"What?" asked Kenai "It isn´t like you had never seen before your brother naked"

"No, it´s not that!" Denahi "It´s just…. You look different"

"And I feel different" said Kenai smiling, and looking at his muscles "Never before I felt so great!"

Kenai then continued his way to the bathroom, but Denahi couldn´t stop thinking how much Kenai had change in just one day, he began to worry, not all the time the changes were good… But Kenai was looking… good? And he had said that he was feeling fine, so he shouldn´t be worry, right?

…

That afternoon, Anastasia and Nadia came back to the mansion, without mother this time, because she was tired and had preferred to stay in bed, after all she had just lost a son…

The two girls seemed happy and less worried now that mother wasn´t after them, _what does the mouse when the cat isn´t in the house_.

So Sitka decided that it will be a good idea to show Anastasia and Nadia their horses, each brother had a horse since they were kids, they have grown-up together so they had a special bond with the animals.

Especially Kenai, since he was a child he wanted to be a veterinary, so he used to spend long hours with the horses, watching them, spending time with them and feeding them, there were times that when it rain, Kenai took blankets from the house and then ran to the stable to cover the horses with the blankets. Good old times.

The stable was mostly made of wood; there were piles of grain against the walls and in front there were the fence and the horses were on their spot.

Two workers from the houses usually feed the animals on the morning since Kenai went to study, but now it will be Kenai´s first time with the animals again.

"I can see you´re excited" Anastasia said, the five of them were walking to the stable that was some meters away from the mansion.

"I am" answered Kenai smiling "I can´t wait to see Lon again"

"Lon?" Anastasia asked smiling "Who´s Lon?"

"My horse"

"Oh right" Anastasia nodded with the head "So you and this animal seem to have a strong bond"

"We have long history"

"I can see that"

Kenai laughed, which made Anastasia blush a little bit.

Nadia noticed this, she was feeling so good for seen Anastasia so happy, and she seemed to be having a great time with Kenai; however she knew that happiness won´t go on for much time, soon or later she and Sitka will be married, and Anastasia will have to said goodbye to Kenai…

Three horses were on the track, which was a rectangular space; limit by a wooden fence, the ground was green

"That´s Lon" said Kenai pointing at the horse that was brown, his mane and tail were black.

"Wow she looks… powerful" Anastasia.

"He is" Kenai said proudly "I won the country festival each year because of him"

"Wow sounds cool" Anastasia "Aren´t you going to brag your trophies?"

"I could if you want to" said Kenai smiling; he was surprised at the quick change in the personality of Anastasia, without mother she seemed happier and relaxed a change that Kenai appreciate.

While Sitka and Denahi were showing their horses to Nadia, Kenai and Anastasia walked slowly to Lon, they were about to approach when Lon neighed at them and put on two feet, threating them with his hoofs.

"Wow!" Kenai said backing away, grabbing Anastasia by the shoulders.

One servant pulled harder from the strap to hold back Lon, but he was resisting.

"What happened?" asked Sitka, Denahi and Nadia were also coming to them.

"I don´t know" Kenai "We were approaching him and then…"

Sitka´s and Denahi´s horses also neighed and tried to get out of their straps.

"What is wrong with you?" asked one of the workers.

"Lon, calm down it´s me Kenai…"

Kenai tried to approach but Lon put on two feet again and almost hit Kenai, he backed away and Lon was still fighting with the workers.

"They´re out of control!"

"It will be better if we go" said Sitka.

"They never acted like this before" Denahi.

"Yes…" Kenai, surprised and hurt by Lon´s reaction, he was afraid of him…

"Let´s go" Sitka.

They all returned back to the mansion, and when Kenai disappeared from the sight of the horses, they calm down.

…

The days were passing and the incident with the horses was quickly forgotten, but for Kenai the memories were still fresh, although they said animals' don´t have facial expressions, Kenai could tell the horror and fear of Lon when he approached him, never before Lon had been afraid of Kenai, not even on the worst days.

But now… it was horrible.

And besides, mother had come more often to the mansion to the wedding plans, the ceremony will take place the next month, before classes started so that Denahi and Kenai could be present. And things were uncomfortable for both Kenai and Anastasia, Kenai knew he had to be happy for his brother, but he couldn´t denied seeing Anastasia with the wedding dress.

Anastasia wasn´t happy neither, although she found in Sitka a nice person, she didn't love him, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn´t get out of her head the one she really loved.

In fact, Kenai and Anastasia slip out every chance they had to be together, they usually just talk about how they were feeling and how horrible the wedding was, Anastasia felt she could tell Kenai anything, Anastasia had just felt this before with Nadia, with Kenai she was happy and free.

With Kenai it was something similar, although he loved to spend time with his brothers, with Anastasia he felt like never before, happy, complete, although…

He had been through more changes since the attack, not only his appetite had been growing, and not only his smell was better than ever as well as his earing, but also his sight was better, he could see things from miles away, like a hunter…

But not was only this, but also he could run miles and miles without tiring, Kenai had never been that good at sports, so why this sudden changes?

He didn't know what to say about, he only knew he was feeling fine, and that was the important, although there was still one thing that scares him.

All the night he had the same dream, he running in the woods after a deer, until he catch him on a stream, he killed him and then that red shining point appeared, he chased it, he always woke up before he could touch it, but on the last time, the scene was clear for him…

Anastasia was on the ground, bleeding from her throat on the arms of a… a wolf, it was like the one he had faced, only that this seems younger, his fur was black and his teeth were covered in blood, he was looking at Anastasia, then when Kenai approached he looked at him and roared.

Then Kenai awaked, his naked body was covered in sweat, and he was breathing hardly.

It had been only a dream…

…

"What are you thinking?" asked Anastasia.

Kenai had taken her to the waterfalls that were inside the woods, they were beautiful, and so was the day, shining as always.

"Nothing, come there´s more I want to show you"

The waterfalls were split by the middle and showed that a cave was there, Kenai guided Anastasia through the trail to the cave, on his had he had the cane that mother had giving him.

"I see you like that cane" said Anastasia as she stepped on a rock, there was three rocks on the river that made a bridge to the other side of the land, Kenai offered his hand to Anastasia and she took it "Thanks"

"I like it" said Kenai, once Anastasia had crossed, he raised the cane "It brings me luck"

Anastasia smiled and then the two of them walked until the cave, once there the two of them sit down on the ground, Anastasia looked around and saw that on the wall was a draw, a boy and a girl holding hands.

"What´s this?" asked Anastasia.

Kenai looked at the picture.

"Oh that… is a draw Nita made"

"Who?"

"Nita, she was an old friend of mine, we used to play around here all day long, our parents were friends and we were same age so, we understood each other"

"I see"

"She did that draw the last time we were here"

"Last time? Why?"

"Because after that she and her father went to live to Spain, after her mother passed away"

"Oh"

"Yes, that day I give her my necklace and she made that draw" he looked at it nostalgically "I never saw her again"

"Sorry"

"It´s not your doing" Kenai "It doesn´t matter anyway, that was years ago, I was ten"

"I understand" Anastasia "So you brought me here to listen the first time you were heart-broken?"

Kenai laughed.

"No, I actually wanted to bring you here because this was my favorite place to play on my childhood, with our without Nita I loved this place, and I wanted to show you"

"I see" Anastasia "Thank you, it´s beautiful"

She looked at the waterfalls.

"I understand why you love it so much"

Kenai smiled and approached her, he took her hand.

"Anastasia… I…"

She took his hand too.

"I know, but, we can´t"

Then, a savage and primitive feeling took over Kenai, he forgot his loyalty to his brother, his manners, everything, he only knew one thing, and was that he wanted Anastasia…

He knocked her down and then he put over her.

"Kenai what are you doing?" asked Anastasia.

"What we both want" said Kenai, he had turn into a wild beast, and he started to kiss Anastasia´s neck.

"Kenai, Kenai… stop, this is wrong!"

"I know, but I don´t care Anastasia, I just want you right now!" Kenai, then he kissed her on the mouth.

Anastasia at first resisted, but then she couldn´t hold it, she also wanted Kenai, the ecstasy took over her, she started to kiss Kenai as well, while he started to take out his coat and then his shirt, Anastasia started to undress, when Kenai was shirtless he got over Anastasia once again, kissing her on the neck and on the cheeks, Anastasia touch Kenai´s naked chest, then she took out the belt from Kenai´s jeans, and took them out.

"We can get in serious problems" Anastasia.

"I don´t care" said Kenai giving her a smile full of lust and desire.

Then he launched over her.

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the color of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _'Cause I've never been so high_

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _Let me take you past our satellites_

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 _So love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah)_

 _Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _I'll let you set the pace_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah)_

 _Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah)_

 _Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do (ah, ah)_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Kenai and Anastasia were leaving the cave while they dressed again, both of them feeling dirty and guilty, what they had made was unforgiving, if someone found out what they have just done…

"Nobody can know this" said Anastasia after crossing the rocks bridge.

"Never" agreed Kenai.

Then they walked back to the mansion without saying a word.


End file.
